Not a Bad Choice
by Banshee27
Summary: Having been dating the captain of the Rakuzan Basketball team, ended up with something she didn't expect. Her lover wanting to marry her and her mother who is frustrated with her being pregnant. Note: AkaFuri with Gender bending theme. A sequel is up, 'Love Does Not End' you can find it on my profile. Enjoy :D


Hi

I am happy to present to you, another fan fiction of Kuroko no Basuket. This one features: AkaFuri with Gender bender theme. Hope you will like it, enjoy

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Kuroko no Basuke might become out of character. So I will apologize before hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

Note: I am not really good writing stories about pregnancy and it's procedure, check up and such. So there might be mistakes, and I apologize for it.

* * *

Not a Bad choice by B27

"Pregnant?" a red haired man clarified towards his light brown haired lover. The pregnant lady landed her eyes to her toes, and nodded in confirmation. The man remained as calm as he can, but he accidentally released a loud breath, making the woman felt scared and afraid towards him.

"Wh-What should w-we do?" Furihata Kouki asked, trembling from her seat. After finding out that she was pregnant, she felt lost and she did not know what to do.

Last week when she was making sure about it. Fear and horror was what she felt upon checking the pregnancy test stick on her hand. That was now her fourth time checking, but still does not want to believe on what she saw. She closed her eyes and peeked back to the stick, and still found it the same. "Two lines, means I am pregnant". Kouki thought to herself as her tears started to fall from her eyes.

Thinking about telling her parents, but being disowned by them frightened her more. The brunette decided to tell him first, Akashi Seijuurou, her self proclaimed lover since their first met. Confused and afraid, she went to his house to deliver the news.

"I'll keep it" The red haired man announced proudly. Leaving the lady dumbstruck.

"What are you talking about? We're still students. GRADUATING STUDENTS. I don't wanna be left behind just because of this- this..." Kouki closed her mouth and placed her hands around her tummy.

"That baby is mine, and I'll take responsibility" The man blurted, making her avert her gaze towards him. "This way, you won't be taken away from me. It might sound bad, but I can tie you with me with this kid and get married."

"You, just because I agreed to date you. Doesn't mean I agree to marry you. Yes, I love you. But I am not ready for this" she cried, rubbing her eyes from her tears with her arm.

The red haired lad stood up from his chair and made his way to his lover, he placed his arms around her but the pregnant lass struggled from his embrace. The man tighten his arms around her, not letting her go. Kouki felt it was hopeless to struggle and allowed him to do so.

"Seijuurou, I'm not ready" The pregnant woman cried, holding her tummy with her arm.

"It's alright. I told you. I'll take responsibility" The man assured her, making circles around her back to calm her down.

"But what about your parents?"

"It's fine. I'll take care of it. Everything will be alright." Those words from her lover calmed her down, it bought peace and warmness inside her. Wanting to feel more of his warmth, she placed her arms around him, hugging him closer to her heart.

After their talk, the young man court her back to her house. The Furihata's invited him for a tea, but he refused. Kouki's family knew she was dating him. At first, they didn't agree with their relationship. But after months of being courted by the young man, they accepted him. The problem is, they are not allowed to bring their relationship further, as Kouki was already arrange for marriage with another man.

o0o0o

Morning came and Kouki was already at the bathroom, releasing yesterday's dinner. After she was done, she brushed her teeth and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Fortunately, the smell didn't made her sick and was able to eat without problems.

"I am going" She called out to her mother, who was washing the empty dishes.

"Take Care" were her words and her daughter went outside the house. The woman peeked from her window and saw the red haired lad holding her daughter's hand, and a frown was obvious on her face.

Even though the couple went to a different school. Akashi never fails on walking her to her school. Upon reaching her school, Kouki was greeted by her light blue haired friend with a dark toned red haired man behind her.

They greeted each other with morning greetings and went on ahead. Before Kouki followed the two, she spared a glance towards her lover and bid farewell.

Class started normally, fortunately for her. She didn't feel sick or felt her tummy in pain during class. Lunch time almost arrive and the bell rung for their hungry stomach to be filled. Kouki was accompanied by her friends Hiroshi Fukuda and Kouichi Kawahara for lunch, waiting at the roof top for the other two to arrive. Later, Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga came.

After their lunch, they hang out for a bit, until Kouki's stomach started to pinch her. She excused herself from the group, and hurried her way to the restroom, hands placed on her mouth to keep her from vomiting on her way. Upon arriving, the brunette went straight to a vacant cubicle, and released her lunch meal. Making sure she was finished with her task, she stood up and flushed the contents of the cubicle. She wiped her face with a tissue and went to the lavatory to wash her hands and clean her face with water.

Seconds later, the bell rung for the next period to begin. Kouki made haste from the bathroom to reach her class, and walked her way towards her table and sat down.

"Are you alright?" Kuroko asked.

Kouki glanced towards the source of the voice and smiled, "I'm fine" she lied. The light blue haired lady knew she was lying, she knew she was not fine upon her arrival. But she went with her lie.

"If that's what you say so" The lady replied, giving her a hint that she was lying. Kouki flinched a bit from her words and apologize to her, telling her she does not need to worry.

"It's okay, just tell me, if something is bothering you. Papa wont calm down if you are bothered by something" Her friend sent her a smile.

Kouki chuckled towards her friend and opened her mouth to speak "I agree Papa Kagami will be mad at me. Thank you Mama Kuroko. I'll be sure to tell you if something happens." she teased making the other girl flushed red.

Since first year, Kagami and Kuroko has been protective towards her. She asked them about their behavior, and found out, that they are protecting her from the lion lurking by the sidelines. But it seems, the lion had caught her on his trap. Since then, they have been dating for three years.

Hours passed and classes ended with a tune from the bell. Kouki gathered her belongings and placed it inside her bag, she stood up from her chair and shook her head to her right.

"Kuroko, Let's go?" She asked. Her friend nodded her head and carried her bag. They went outside their classroom and headed to their club room. They placed their bag inside the locker, and changed. Kuroko change her clothes with a shirt and baggy shorts, while Kouki only placed her bag inside.

The light blue haired girl glanced her eyes to her friend, and found her in her school uniform.

"Aren't you going to practice?" she asked curiously to her friend.

"Yes, I am kind a bit not feeling well, and my tummy hurts" she responded. "You done?" changing their topic.

"In a bit, just need to take my shoes out. Here it is." Kuroko exclaimed, she averted her eyes back to her friend and smiled "Let's go." Kouki nodded her head and went outside the club room, kuroko following behind her.

"Good afternoon" they cheered to their team mates. Kuroko went straight to stretching, leaving Kouki to look for their coach. She walked towards their manager and asked where the coach was. Before the Manager can reply back, their coach's voice resounded inside the hall, gathering the team. After the coach was done talking, Kouki went towards their coach, calling her attention.

"Excuse me coach, but may I be allowed to skip practice today?"

"Oh, Kouki. You don't need to worry. I already received a call, telling me that you are not allowed to attend practice for now. But what happened? Can you tell me?" The coach asked, worried if something bad happened to her. A physical injury is not something they would like to welcome.

"I am fine, coach. Am not injured, just not feeling well, is all." She explained to her coach.

"I see, I understand. Just tell me if you are in good condition again, okay? But would you like to rest at your home?"

Kouki shook her head in reply and spoke "I can stay. Just need to rest for a bit before I go home."

"I see, how about resting inside the club room?"

"Here is fine, I want to watch them practice" Kouki insisted to her coach.

"Okay then, just tell us, if you need something" The coach smiled as she started to walk towards the team, scolding the others for playing around.

Kouki walked her way towards the bench and sat down. Her thought went back to her coach's words.

"You don't need to worry. I already received a call"

"A call? From whom?" She asked herself. "It's not his idea, right? If not? Who?" she thought to her self, asking those questions to no one. Her thought got cut off, when someone called out towards her.

"Kouki, what did the coach said?" She gave her attention to her light blue haired friend, seeing her sweating a lot from running. "She said I can rest, and that someone already called her." She replied.

"I see, we-" Before Karuko could finish her words. A sudden shout from the coach disturbed them "KARUKO! WHO TOLD YOU TO REST? COME BACK HERE"

"Tch, I got found out. Later Furihata" She bid with her poker face and started running around the gym. Kouki gave out a chuckle to her friend from being scolded, her friend's face not changing facial expressions.

o0o0o

Club activities ended, and kouki was now waiting for her friend to finish changing her clothes. Minutes later, Kuroko bid farewell to the remaining teams inside the club room.

"Let's go Furihata"

The light brown haired lass nodded her head and followed her friend, heading outside the gate.

"You're late." The red eyed man commented.

"Shut up Kagami, weren't you late too?" a black spiky haired man retorted.

"Now now, let's go?" Kawahira, the black short haired man suggested.

"Hey, Fukuda did you see Akashi anywhere?" Kouki asked towards her spiky haired friend, looking around the area for the said lover.

"Him?" The man said earning a nod from his friend "Nope, I haven't seen him"

"I see"

"Anyway, you two have been close a lot lately, have you guys done it yet?" Fukuda asked curiously earning a flushing red Kouki and a smack on his head from the furious Kagami and Kuroko.

"You should not ask that question to a woman, you idiot." the two chorused. Seconds later, the bickering group halted their actions when they are disrupt by a soothing voice.

"Kouki" the man called out towards his lover, Kouki immediately took notice of her man and ran straight towards him.

"Akashi, I though you won't be here" The light blue haired female asked.

"Kuroko, thanks but my plans got changed by the last minute."

"Is that so. Well, take care of her and make sure she reaches her home."

"No worries, I will. According to what we agreed, I'll be taking her with me." Akashi flashed a grin towards his former manager at their middle school basket ball club.

Confused, Kouki asked "Taking? What do you mean? Kuroko?" before she can hear the response, she was already pushed inside the car by her lover.

"Hey, Kuroko, where is he taking her?" Kagami asked curiously, glaring daggers to the red haired man.

"You don't need to worry, let's go. After school activities, I am kind a bit hungry. Who agrees for dinner?" Kuroko asked with her facial expression not changing.

"WE ARE" the other two cheered. Leaving the tallest man pissed.

o0o0o

Kouki and Akashi are on there way to the hospital, upon arriving she was greeted by her lover's father. He seem to be delighted to hear the news, about having a grand child at such a young age, is what he always thought. According to Akashi's stories about his father to her, the man might be strict but kindhearted at the same time. After the death of his wife, he used to be much strict with his son before, that made a conflict between them. But after years, the father and son understands each other more.

Kouki went inside a the doctor's office, and was given a check up. The baby is in good health, and now she needs to be extra careful with food and moving her body a lot. After the check up, Akashi's father was called by his secretary for their meeting, and so he bid goodbyes and went on his job.

Akashi took hold of her hand, and led her out to eat dinner inside a restaurant, making her anxious inside a high class restaurant. She was informed that her parents already know where they are heading, and she does not need to worry.

Her lover took the opportunity to order their food, when their attendant head to their table.

After the order was placed inside the kitchen, they were served with bread and butter. They engaged themselves with talking while waiting for their food.

"You're Father." She paused, earning attention from her lover "seems to like the idea about us having a baby"

The man flashed her a smile and held her hand with his "Of course, if not. I'll run away from home and bring you with me" he blurted his plan, if he failed.

"What are you talking about. We're still students you know, what can you do to support me financially?" Kouki chuckled, not believing his plans at all and was thinking it was absolutely not possible.

"That is something you should not worry about. Who do you think I am?" He smirked after he had replied with her question.

Kouki gave out a sigh and smiled towards her lover. "Fine, I understand. I'll go with you then."

"By the way, Did you call our school?"

"Yes" was his only reply.

"I see"

The man remained silent in front of her and spoke "Kouki. I want you to prepare your self on what I am going to do, okay?" Confused, but she nodded her head.

Akashi look pleased with her reply, as he moved his face closer towards her and gave a peck on her lips. Later the attendant arrive with the ordered food on her hands. Their dinner ended with their stomach filled with food, after Akashi paid for their bill. They went outside the restaurant, and was now courting her to her house.

o0o0o

When they arrive, Akashi welcomed himself inside. Seeing that the whole family was there, he called out to her parents. "Mother, Father, Brother. There is something that I would like to tell you".

"What is it Seijuurou?" The father asked, from Kouki's family. Only her father and Older brother accepted him with open arms. Akashi averted his eyes towards Kouki, and asked her to sit beside him. The light brown haired lady complied, and sat. A bit confused on what is happening.

"Your daughter is pregnant with my child" He blurted towards them truthfully. The older man, not believing his words, asked him again to clarify.

"Kouki is carrying my child in-" before he could finish talking, he was greeted with a loud smack from his checks. Kouki who was terrified at everything, placed her hands around him from her furious Mother.

"YOU, I DID TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE THIS ANY FURTHUR" The woman shouted fiercely "KOUKI, From now on. YOU are not allowed to be near this man. I forbid you with your relationship with him any longer"

Kouki felt her tears fell from her eyes, she was about to speak back, but halted, when her lover's hand was placed on her checks, calming her down. The man averted his gaze back to the family, and bowed his head.

"I know you are not happy with this. But no matter what will you say. I will take responsibility" He raised his head, and faced them back. "I will not ask for your blessing, if you don't want to. But this happened because I wished for it" he admitted.

Kouki was shocked upon hearing his words, and her tears started to fell more. Her brother remained silent beside his parents, listening to everything that was said. The father, did not say anything but his brows were furrowed. Her mother continued to shout towards her lover, with her face steamed from all that is happening.

Kouki went closer to her lover and placed her arms around him, making her mother raged with hatred. She let go of her lover with her right hand still on his sleeve, and glanced towards her family.

"Mom, Dad, I want to be with him. I want to take care of his child. Please? Don't take this away from me." she pleaded towards them. Her brother stood up from his seat and gave her a hug, whispering soothing words "Don't worry Kou, if Ma and Pa won't allow you. I will" The pregnant lass nodded her head and gave his brother a hug and grateful words. Her brother that looks exactly like her, averted his gaze to his lover "Please do take care of my sister, Seijuurou" earning him a nod.

"Is this what you really wished for, Kou?" her father asked.

The pregnant student nodded her head again and clasped her hand with her lover.

"I see" were his words as he stood up and out of the room, leaving them on their own.

"GET OUT" her mother shouted at her, feeling disappointed and betrayed. "GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK" she roared, earning her a scold from her son, but she ignored it and went out the room. Kouki, remained silent and stilled. Her tears fell even more, as she collapsed to the ground, Akashi kneeling beside her.

"Don't worry Kou, I'll handle this. If Ma will kick you out. You can stay at my apartment for now. I won't let this happen" he assured towards her pitiful sister. Kouki nodded her head and wailed from her lover's arms. Her brother went out the room and followed his mother, but before he can reach her. She was already back, with a bag and clothes in her hands. Shocked, he tried to stop her and took the things from her hands, but failed.

His mother went inside the living room, and threw all the clothes and bag towards her daughter. Kouki cried even more, thick tears falling from her eyes. After her mother was done, she closed the door with a loud bang and again ordered her daughter to leave.

Akashi took his lover's things and placed it inside the bag. The older brother, who saw it all, kneeled down and comforted his sister. Akashi carried the bag on his shoulders, and walked towards her weeping lover. He kneeled in front of her, and placed his hands under her knees and to her back. He stood up and started walking outside the house, with the brother following behind them.

"It's alright, brother. No need to worry, I'll take care of her." he assured, the man in front of him nodded his head, and asked him to text him his sisters condition. Once outside, they were greeted by the father with a cigar on his hand.

"Where are you going? What happened? Those are Kou's clothes." The man asked confused.

"My apologize father, I pushed Kouki with the pressure. I am truly sorry, but I will be taking her with me for now." Akashi bowed as he left and went inside his car.

o0o0o

Weeks had passed since the incident happened. Kouki felt gloom at first, but after knowing that she will hurt the baby inside. She immediately tried her best to be cheerful. Her brother has been emailing her lover about her health and her father sometimes finds time to visit her after working hours.

After the father heard everything from his son, without hesitation, he rebuked his wife. The woman felt guilty from what she did, but her feelings of being betrayed and disappointed was stronger, than they thought.

Kouki's friend heard the news and instantly visited her after class. She felt happy upon seeing them again, and her mood got better. Kagami started to mumble words towards her lover, asking him for a fight. Which ended with a basketball game.

"You bastard, Akashi. How dare you made her pregnant"

"Same at you, how dare you steal our princess." The captain retorted, making the others confused and the enraged man and the light blue haired lady flushed red.

"What are you talking about Sei?" his lover asked, earning her a pat to her head and a smile, leaving her confused.

Sometimes, her lover's ex team mates come and visit her. Leaving present and such. She felt grateful towards them, and so she decided to attend her classes again.

The news started into a rumor inside the school, and it spread more with exaggeration of words. Making her sound like a lustful woman, who would spread her legs for anyone. The school teachers heard the rumor, and confronted her with it. Unhesitatingly, she admitted everything. The school had asked her to stop schooling for now, and take care of her health and the child. But she insisted she wanted to finish, and she doesn't mind if they will not allow her walk the stage during graduation. The principle, who had a important connection with the Akashi, accepted her will to finish. But with an agreement.

Today was now her third month, and the doctor has given them a picture of a very tiny baby, which they immediately placed it inside a picture album.

Akashi's father, who welcomed her to his house with open arms. The soon to be grandfather was so delighted after seeing the picture, that he immediately made a room for the baby to come. He designed it with stuff toys and story books, a cradle and a baby crib, a rocking chair and baby furniture for clothes, picture frames with a picture of the baby's parents and some empty frames.

"Thank you, Father" the couple thanked him, Kouki smiling towards him.

The man flashed her a smile and patted her head.

"Hey, Kouki. Since you are already carrying my son's child. What do you think about marrying into our family?" The man asked with his poker face, earning him a glare from his son. Kouki blushed deep red, but she didn't know what to say.

"Father, I already told you. That she will marry in to our family soon. She is already my fiance, if you haven't noticed. Though I still need to save money, to buy that ring."

"WHHHAATTTT" Kouki shouted astound.

"I see, I see. Is that so, How much was the ring? Let me buy it for you two." His father offered, not changing his facial expression.

"No need , I'll buy it on my own"

"Well, if you insist. Then, when is the wedding?" he asked curiously.

"Soon, after the baby is born"

"WHHAATTTT, but it is still early and anyway, when did you propose to me?" Kouki asked in surprised.

"Propose? I already did"

"WHEN?"

"When we went and talked to your parents about the baby."

"HUH? Which part of that was your proposal?"

The red haired man let out a sigh, tired from explaining again. "When I told them, I'll take responsibility. I can't believe your too long for the uptake. Though, I still need to tell your parents."

Kouki was confused on his reply and went into thinking, after she realized it, he really did proposed to her, if you squint. "But how can I understand that? You did not told me that you want me to marry you."

"Of course, I did. I made you pregnant." The man replied, earning a bright face from his lover.

Hearing about her being engage to her lover, was news to her. She can't believe he had already decided and planned for everything, making her feel unneeded. After the engagement talk with her lover's father, she went straight back to her room, feeling tired and her feet started to sore. She sat on her bed and straighten her feet, to get relief from her sore toes. She closed her eyes, and started to think about being left behind by her lover.

A light touch on her forehead, disturb her peace. She opened her eyes and was greeted by her lover, with a flower on his hand. The pregnant lady took it from his hand, and started to play with the petals. "What's this for?" she asked curiously towards him. The man only smiled towards her and gave her a peck on her checks.

"I was just hoping that your not stressing your self with school and the baby coming."

"Nope not really. The doctor said that I only have less than three months to attend school, after that. I will be ask to be excused"

"I see. But I would be much happy, if you stop schooling starting now, then after that you can go back again." Her lover advised. Kouki immediately furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't want to" and her tears started to fall. Without delay, the man sat beside her and tried to sooth her up, whispering soft comforting words. The pregnant woman started to hiccup and her tears started to halt, she pushed her fiance from her face and spoke "and you, You already planned everything. You didn't even talked to me about it. Why? Am I useless?" she wailed, leaving the man at loss.

"Plan? What are you talking about? I only planned my proposal to you and about our marriage, if you don't like the date, we can change it."

"Really?"

"Yes, Of course I want to talk our future together. So there's no way, I'll plan it on my own without your consent" Akashi assured.

"Okay" The light brown haired lady cheered, her depressing mood already gone. "Then I want to eat, strawberry shake ice cream with sandwich mixed with it, and I mean to blend them together." she smiled hoping, he will comply with her request.

o0o0o

Since then, her asking for weird foods has been going on. Her morning sickness had already ended, but her constant switching to good and bad mood, has been making her lover bare with it. The man, who made her pregnant, took his responsibility, and has been providing her with food and comfort her with words. Everyday was a pleasant day for her.

Months had passed, and she was now already on her sixth month. The doctor had already advised her to leave school for now, actually the doctor planned to have her excuse on her fourth month, but the pregnant stubborn lady refused and they ended up with home schooling instead.

During her fourth month, the pregnant mother has been feeling her child moving around inside her. Today was now another visit with their doctor, again, they were informed that the baby is in good condition and they are expecting there should be no complications. After the check up, they went straight back to their home.

"Sei, I want to eat green mango" she blurted on their way home, asking him with a cute expression. The man nodded his head and informed her, that they will eat it when they reach home.

Her constant asking for food is still on going, but the requested food is something they won't have a hard time finding anymore. There was a day when she was looking for a green mango, and they ended up looking around every store, and fortunately, they were able to find it with the help of their kind neighborhood, who has been receiving them a lot in package.

After that, the young Akashi went and ordered more green mango, in case his fiance will ask for it again.

o0o0o

Another month had passed, and she was now being visited by her friends.

"Kouki, You're BIG" the insensitive man exclaimed. Earning a punch in the stomach by the red captain. Kagami placed his arms around his stomach and faced his lover.

"You deserve it" the light blue haired ignored "How are you feeling Kouki?"

"Fine as ever" She greeted "Ahh, you know what. I've been wanting to tell this to you" she cheered as she dragged kuroko towards the couch. "You know, Sei has been talking with my tummy, reading story books and sometime he will place his ear on it, just to feel the baby." She babbled like an excited child, earning an embarrassed red haired man. "and his been reading baby books, and learning how to carry and treat them" making her lover flush red even more.

"Hmmm, so you can do that too. No need to be ashamed of" The tallest man teased.

Pissed, Akashi started picking fight with him "Kagami, how dare you talk to me like that. Want me to cut you up?"

"Please refrain from doing so Akashi, It will bring trouble to me." The threatened man's lover exclaimed with her bored expression.

The pregnant lady only giggled with the sight, when she realized her other friends were missing. "Kuroko, Where are Fukada and Kawahira?"

"They said they will be here soon"

"Kouki, a guest will be coming here soon." Akashi called out towards his fiance.

"Okay" was her reply, but it was meant for kuroko's answer and his information was unheard by the pregnant lady.

Minutes passed, and the two did came with gifts on their hands. After that they started to converse and tried to listen or feel the baby. Kagami and Akashi ended up playing basket ball, as the red haired man cannot seem to get some rest after being threaten by the man, joining the other two. It turned into a two on two game, leaving the two girls to chat. Hours passed and it was already time for them to leave.

After they have left. Kouki was surprised to see her brother and father, heading their way towards her. They were welcomed inside the house and was invited for dinner but they declined, as her mother was left behind, still could not accept her daughter.

"Pa, Big Bro, you're here!" The surprised lady exclaimed towards them.

"Well, Akashi called us. Actually we are here to help plan with your wedding." Her brother confessed, making her confused.

"Father in law, Brother in law. I was awaiting for your arrival."

The father smiled upon seeing the young man, he held out his hand towards him for a hand shake "Seijuurou, sorry for the wait. We got held up by the traffic"

"Please do not be worried. Well, then. Why don't we have a cup of coffee or a tea?"

"Coffee would be a pleasure" The older man requested.

The pregnant lady started to feel pissed "Wait, Sei? You didn't told me about this."

"I did"

"When?"

"When Kuroko and others came." The three made their way inside the house, leaving the lady to refresh her memories.

They chatted for a bit, and started a discussion about her wedding, which made her bewildered.

The older man, excited to feel his grandchild, placed his ear on his daughter's bloated tummy. He felt proud after feeling the baby kicked his ear, the man exclaimed and started to cheer. The brother followed and congratulated her again. After they noticed the time, they went and left, departing her with kisses and hug.

After that, she was constantly being visit by her friends and family except for her mother, who refused to see her.

o0o0o

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Kouki was now on her eight month and being admitted inside a Obstetrics and gynaecology hospital, they were expecting for the baby to arrive soon, as she felt her water bag broke this morning. She was now on her hospital bed, sweats falling from her forehead and her baby moving a lot inside her. Minutes later, she was transferred to the delivery room.

The doctor had said she is still not fully dilated, and so here she is, counting her contractions inside the delivery room, sweating and screaming from pain. Akashi, the worried lad, held her hand not letting go even if it hurts his hand.

Her parents and his father had been contacted about her giving birth, and they are now waiting for the good news outside. All of them came, except for one most important person of her life. The person who was not around, was her mother. The woman who gave birth to her, and held her close when she felt pain.

Her tears started to fell, as she remembered her memories with her mother.

"Hey Mama, How does a baby made?" a five years old lass asked innocently towards her mother. The mother showed a faint blush from her checks and patted her daughter's hair from embarrassment.

"Well, umm, You're Papa planted a seed inside Mama's tummy and then that seed will grow and make you pregnant." She explained hoping that it was not a bad explanation.

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Hey Mama, will kou will be pregnant too?"

"Not until, you're old enough"

"Really?" The woman smiled towards her daughter and gave her a tight hugged. Hoping, that her princess will find a fine young man that will be always beside her. Thinking that she will be the one to choose the right man for her daughter, she immediately planned a wedding arrangement, with her daughter and her close friend's son.

The pregnant lady's tears started to fall more from her eyes, asking for her mother from her fiance. But all she receive was a silent peck on her checks. Minutes later, a female doctor came and checked her if she was ready. The doctor stood straight and informed her to be prepared for the baby.

Before they could start, Kouki had already started pushing in reflex from feeling the sudden pain, clutching her lover's hand tightly. The doctor immediately stood between her legs and observe her progress.

"That's good, continue Ms. Furihata" the doctor exclaimed. "breath in and out, and Push when you feel it again"

After Minutes from pushing. The baby was still not out. Kouki started to cry from feeling tired in pain and from wanting to see her mother. Fortunately for her, the door was opened and her mother came. The pregnant lady, stretched her hands towards her and her mother clasped it, whispering encouraging words towards her.

Hearing her mother's comforting words and her lover's presence beside her, the pregnant woman felt the coming pain and pushed the baby out. After Minutes of pushing, whispering soft and calming words on her ear, her lover's sweet kisses on her checks, and her mother beside her for support.

She gained the courage and held the pain, feeling the pain again, she tried to push her baby out. After fifteen minutes passed, the baby was crying his heart out. The doctor carried the baby to be cleaned and checked, and was then placed on his mother's chest, for him to feel and know her warmth.

The young mother wrapped her arms around her little son, smiling. Averting her gaze to her lover, and found him with thick tears falling from his eyes, making her laugh. She gave a glance towards her mother, and found her beaming her with a smile.

Seeing her mother beside her smiling, gave peace to her heart. She closed her eyes, holding her son close to her chest. Her conscious slowly fading.

The red haired man, was worried for his soon to be wife, suddenly getting unconscious. But was assured that she was only resting after giving birth, seeing that she was in good condition.

o0o0o

"Akashi, just to tell you. I still do not bestow my blessings to you and your relationship with my daughter. But it is her life and she can do what she want. I am only here to see my grandchild and that is all" The woman told her intentions towards the young man as they were already outside the delivery room.

Silence was placed to them, as the woman called out her intentions them.

"I understand, Mrs. Furihata. I assure you I will take responsibility for them and shower them with love. So it's best that you should not be worried."

"Whose asking that? But I mark your words young man. If ever I hear them cry, I'll force them out of your hands and forbid them to met you, if ever so you forget your promise." The woman warned.

"No worries Mrs. Furihata. You can put me up to jail or kill me, if ever that happens" The man replied "But I am very much grateful towards you for hearing my request. Thank you very much Mother" The man teased.

The man felt rage, but tried to cool her head. "I warn you, you are not allowed to call me that, unless I say so"

"I understand." The young father bowed.

o0o0o

Kouki opened her eyes after hours of sleeping, she sat up from her bed to notice it was already morning. She gazed around the room, and found her fiance sleeping by the couch. She heard the door opened, and was then greeted by her fathers' voice, inquiring for her health.

Later, the sleeping young father woke up from the noise, and found the young mother awake and talking to her father. He stood up from the couch and placed his arms around her, giving her soft kisses on her head.

Surprised, Kouki smiled towards her lover and repaid his hug with kisses. Her father smiled towards the display, and went to sat at the couch.

"Sei, Where's our baby?" She asked, looking around for a crib, but found nothing.

"The nurse said, they will bring him here after another check up."

"Okay" She ended, but again she opened her mouth to speak "How was he? Is he fine?"

"Of course, He's in good health. The doctor just need to give him a complete check up, before we can see him." he smiled assuring her with his words.

The woman nodded as she gave out a giggle "can't wait to see him" She blurted.

Seconds later, her brother came and gave her a hug. The family talked for a bit, but was disrupt when the young mother felt something was missing.

"Where's Mama? And where's Father-in-law?" She asked.

"Father, was called for work. He said he will visit again after he finish his job." her lover informed her. Kouki glanced towards her father, and asked for her mother again.

"Well, umm" Not finding the right words to say, his father closed his mouth. The door opened, and in came her mother with her favorite cake on her hand. Her mother took it out and placed it in a plate, she platted the cakes and handed out to them.

"Are you going to eat of not?" Her mother asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yes, I'll eat it. Thank you" Kouki said back. After she took a bite, the others followed.

The cake was already devoured, and a knock was heard from the door. Akashi went and opened, in came a nurse with a baby on her arms.

"Good Morning, Mr. Akashi. I am here to deliver the child." The nurse cheered. "Now, where's the excited mother?"

"Here!" Kouki cheered, excitement on her face to carry her first son.

The nurse smile upon seeing the young mother, shaking with excitement "Here you go, I bet you already know how to carry a baby, right?"

"Of Course." She cheered as the nursed held the baby towards her arms.

Kouki smiled, finally holding her baby on her arms. The small baby opened his eyes, and stared at his mother.

"Look, he opened his eyes" she elated as she glanced towards her lover. Akashi sat beside her and looked at his child, longing to hold him in his arms. Kouki, who noticed this, smiled towards him and handed the baby to him. Akashi took the baby on his arms and smiled gently, upon seeing his father's face, the baby reached his hand towards his face. The father nuzzled his nose on his head and breath his scent.

"What will be his name?" Kouki's father asked.

"Keiichi" Akashi blurted. Kouki nodded her head and smiled. "Akashi Keiichi" she continued.

"Respectful first son? I guess his name will fit him" Her father commented.

o0o0o

Day's passed, and they are already allowed to bring their baby with them. They were inside the car when Kouki has been receiving lots of text messages by her friends, especially a dark toned red haired man and her poker faced friend. Kouki replied to their text messages, and closed her phone after she was done.

Kouki leaned on her husband's chest, as Akashi placed his arm around her. She smiled from the warmth as she gave little kisses to her son, and a peck on the lips for her soon to be husband.

"I guess I didn't made a bad choice" she murmured,

The man heard her words and spoke "Of course, who do you think I am?"

"Let's see, my one and only father of my child and the one I love the most, how about that?"

"Correct" Akashi replied, snuggling closer to her and the baby. Kouki placed her hand on his checks and gave him another kiss, her ring shining from the light.

END

* * *

Did it came to your taste? Found Mistakes, misspellings and wrong grammars?

Review and/or Fave, I would be happy to know.

Another chapter of the revised version of "Mikan: the princess of the sea" will be up soon, look out for it. :D

Thank you for your time

God Bless,

B27


End file.
